Users can use private listening devices, such as headphones, to listen to audio output from their smart devices for music, videos, games, or the like. However, if a user needs to hear announcements or other information that is provided audibly, the user may not be able to enjoy their music, videos, or games using their private listening devices for fear of not hearing the announcements.